Rima XXX
by Venetrix
Summary: Oneshot sobre Sirius y Bellatrix Black. Ambos silencian su más profundo secreto y sus caminos se separan definitivamente.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora:** Este fic es un pequeño amago de la que es mi pareja favorita. No respeta el canon en cuanto a las edades de los personajes (Bella es nueve años mayor que Sirius, pero mi obsesión por la pareja comenzó cuando desconocía la diferencia de edad). Por lo demás se sitúa en el séptimo año de Hogwarts y he intentado ser fiel a la personalidad de los personajes.

* * *

><p>—Tú elegiste irte. Tú elegiste traicionarnos.<p>

Era noche cerrada. Desde la posición donde se encontraban podían ver los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la penumbra, a lo lejos se divisaba el bosque prohibido. Bellatrix estaba junto a una de las ventanas, el viento de una noche de Halloween mecía su negro y denso cabello. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su primo, apenas parpadeaba.

—No he traicionado a nadie porque no os debía nada —escupió Sirius, de pie frente a ella; con el pelo revuelto y la camisa sacada de los pantalones.

—¡Me das asco! —le escupió Bellatrix encarándolo. Podía sentir que emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol consecuencia de los estragos de la fiesta de Halloween.

—Si tanto asco te doy, ¿por qué me has seguido? —le dijo Sirius en un tono burlón, haciendo una mueca despectiva con sus labios.

Bellatrix se giró para centrar sus ojos en el paisaje. No iba a reconocerle a ese imbécil por qué lo había seguido.

—Me viste salir con Elizabeth McLaggen, ¿verdad?

—¡Que me importa a mí si te vas con esa lerda o cualquier otra! —Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, presa de la furia y la rabia; no era ninguna estúpida colegiala.

Sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su primo. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Ese brillo fortuito en sus grises ojos, esa sonrisa en sus finos y rosados labios; la forma en que daleaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—No eres la única traicionada, primita.

Sirius giró sobre sus talones, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a dejarla allí, sola; sin ninguna explicación. Era prepotente y altivo, arrogante y vanidoso; era un Black, como ella. Pero él parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Te pasabas los veranos vanagloriándote de ser un Gryffindor, y no eres más que un cobarde —le gritó Bellatrix, soltando una carcajada. Sabía que su primo odiaba que le llamaran cobarde. Funcionó.

—¿Cobarde yo? —bramó Sirius, el brillo burlón de su mirada había desaparecido por completo—. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer cuándo acabes Hogwarts este verano? ¿Comprarte una máscara y atacar muggles heroicamente?

—No suena mal —dijo Bellatrix como si reflexionara—. También podría castigar a los traidores de la sangre, eso me excita mucho más.

Bellatrix se pasó la lengua por los rojos labios; sin dejar de mirar a su primo, que se estremeció al recordar viejos tiempos.

—Ten cuidado con traicionar a Lestrange.

—Más te gustaría.

—No te confundas, hace ya mucho tiempo que dejó de gustarme.

Bellatrix no le creía. Se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el cuello, de forma juguetona; vio como sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos la miraron con asombro; pero no se movió.

—Solo tienes —Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius de forma lenta y sinuosa. Este pudo sentir el calor de su aliento contra su oído, a medida que ella se aproximaba, casi susurrando las palabras— envidia.

No causó el efecto que esperaba. Sirius se apartó riéndose, riéndose de forma atronadora y la cogió de las manos, fijando sus grises ojos en ella; sin decir una palabra durante los segundos más eternos de su vida.

Sentía su corazón palpitar, quería volver a saborear aquellos labios jugosos, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus besos. Pero él también había sido traicionado.

—Yo no quiero las sobras de Lestrange —dijo finalmente con asco, rechazándola.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, no tanto por lo que ella pudiera sentir, dudaba que aún le quedara esa facultad; sino por su orgullo, el orgullo Black. Y la empujó contra la pared.

El rostro de Bellatrix enrojeció. Lo odiaba. Sin embargo, le dolían sus palabras. Y él debía de saberlo, por la sonrisa triunfal que se dibujó en su rostro. Había perdido a su primo hacía muchos años; y no supo cómo recuperarlo. Ella no fue suficiente, solo era un estúpido.

La verdad cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría. No es algo que ignorara, porque siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que estaba enamorada de él. Y se odiaba por albergar ese sentimiento por semejante traidor a la sangre. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, se sentía acalorada pese al frío de la noche; sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a arder… Vio que la expresión triunfal de su primo se tornaba en curiosidad. No, no iba a derramar ni una lágrima por él.

—Bellatrix…

La muchacha giró la cara, avergonzada porque él pudiera intuir lo que sentía. Porque supiera el poder que ejercía en ella. Sintió que se acercaba; hizo un amago de acariciarle la cara, como si necesitara su compasión. Con un manotazo le retiró la mano.

Sirius sintió que su ánimo y determinación volvían a flaquear. Quería pedirle perdón. Él nunca podría rechazarla por más que se lo propusiera. La odiaba, bien era cierto, quizá porque la amaba demasiado. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó hasta que su figura desapareció por el oscuro pasillo. Sirius sintió, una vez más, que la había vuelto a perder.

* * *

><p><em>Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima<em>

_y a mi labio una frase de perdón;_

_habló de orgullo y enjugó su llanto,_

_y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_yo digo aún: "¿Por qué callé aquél día?",_

_y ella dirá: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

* * *

><p>El poema es de G.A. Bécquer. Fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este mini-fic, de hecho, sigue fielmente lo que dice.<p>

Estoy abierta a vuestra opinión, si os apetece os invito a dejar un review que siempre alegra al autor.


End file.
